


And please welcome our newest recruit, Agent

by Izavel9210



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Omen being soft, cypher being cypher, how do i tag stuff, not beta read because we die like WOMEN, russian kitty, sage is tired okay, sova trynna help out, viper is most likely insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izavel9210/pseuds/Izavel9210
Summary: After a mission in Russia, Omen encounters a small orange and white kitten.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	And please welcome our newest recruit, Agent

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally created for the VALORANT Lore//Art discord server winter art bash! If you’re not in the server, you should go check it out! It’s super fun :)

Omen didn’t really know why the kitty started following him around. She was a small, sickly thing, with matted white hair and orange patches when he first encountered her in an alleyway after a mission in Russia. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she looked up at him expectantly. 

Omen was a phantom who had been ripped apart and put back together, binding himself with bandages, radianite, and sheer willpower. But not even he could resist the small kitten. He picked it up gingerly, cradling her in his arms. She meowed softly, and smelled like trash if he was being honest. 

He carried her back to the compound carefully, ignoring the other agent’s stares. Perhaps it was out of character for him, but he wouldn’t let such a small, young thing die like that, even if he would’ve liked to. He felt a tap on his left shoulder, and turned around. 

“Omen.”

“Doctor.” He said, looking at Viper. 

“I’m not going to ask where or how, but I’m going to just say that if it ends up in my lab involuntarily, I cannot guarantee it’s safety.” She said calmly, as if she didn’t just threaten a kitten’s well being. 

Omen only nodded, because Sabine was not the type of person to joke around. 

“Though- if you do need help with it… I suppose Sage can check it for diseases.” She offered, before walking past Omen and past the doors of the compound. 

Hm. That seemed like a smart idea, actually. He would have to find Sage later. 

For now, though, the cat severely needed a bath. 

———

Cats didn’t like water. He remembered reading it somewhere, though his mind was too torn apart to realize exactly where, or when. All he knew was that the kitten was scrambling to crawl up his arms, away from the plastic tub of water he had filled for her. She may have been small, but her claws were sharp and she didn’t have any reservations about biting, apparently. Omen yelped in pain when the kitten bit down hard on his thumb, and he dropped her by accident. She scampered under the sink. 

“Omen, is that a kitten?” Said a Russian accent, from behind him. 

“Sova. Yes, that’s… a cat.” He said, trying to grab the kitten. She only scurried away from his hands, hissing. 

“Let me try?” Said the marksman, snapping his fingers. 

“Kis-kis-kis-kis-kis,” he repeated, giving the kitten two fingers to sniff cautiously. She crawled out, into his waiting hands. 

“I used to have a cat in my old home. He was stubborn, but I miss him.” Sova said in a nostalgic voice. 

“Anyways, if you need anything, you can come to me.” He said, waving Omen goodbye. 

Omen nodded to him as well, turning back to the kitten in his hands. He quickly plopped it in the water, and it tried to jump up again, splashing water everywhere, to no avail. 

“Stay,” he growled, and the kitten froze. 

“Good.”

———

“ACHOO!” Sage rubbed her nose, sniffling. “I don’t specialize in animals, Omen.” 

“I don’t care. It’s only a cat. Or can you not do basic checkups for a small feline?” 

Sage grumbled something in mandarin, rolling her eyes. 

“I am allergic!” She argued, blowing her nose into a tissue. 

“I’ll get you an epi-pen.” Omen countered. 

“Must I do everything?” She snapped, holding her hands out for the cat. The kitten meowed, it’s little tail dangling off from Omen’s fingers. 

“Out.” Sage said, pointing to the exit. He followed, not wanting to provoke the doctor any longer. 

Several minutes later, Sage exited her office with a kitten in her hands. She unceremoniously dumped it in Omen’s lap. 

“She’s all good. Been through a lot, but that way she’ll fit in with the rest of us.” Sage said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to give myself allergy medication.” She sighed.

“I’m not planning on keeping her, you know.” Omen said half-heartedly, as he played with the kitten’s little paws. 

“Sure, and I’m a mechanic.” Sage grumbled to herself before slamming her office door shut. 

——

“A tracker? For a cat?” Cypher asked. 

Omen nodded. 

“Wouldn’t Killjoy be more of use here?” 

“I asked her already, but she said she was going to be busy doing something with Viper.” 

“So I’m the last resort?” Cypher chuckled, already taking out his toolbox. 

“Well, no. Raze is actually the last resort. But your surveillance technology is some of the best I have seen.”

“Way to flatter me.” The Moroccan said, preparing a sterile needle to inject the tracker. 

“By the way, do you have a name for her?”

Omen blinked. “A name? Uh… no. Not yet. I don’t need one. She’ll be gone when she’s grown, anyways.”

Cypher laughed. 

“I see, so that’s why you’re asking me to place a tracker on her, huh?” 

“No, I… I just want to make sure she doesn’t wander into Viper’s lab. She threatened to kill it, I think.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. But in case you were thinking about a name, I suggest Agent.” 

Silence. 

“What?” Cypher said. 

“Just… Agent? That’s it?” Omen asked. 

Cypher nodded, tossing the needle into the trash. 

“She’s all yours.” He said, handing omen a satellite tracking pad. “And Agent is a cool name.”

“...Sure.”

——

“Agent.” Omen said.

“Mrrow.”

He picked her up and placed her on his lap, scratching her fluffy ears. She started purring, closing her eyes to get closer to his hand. 

“Maybe I will keep you after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Asyrin on twitter made such a cute fanart of this!!!! My whole heart 🥺🥺🥺 https://twitter.com/aysrin/status/1348328337396011009?s=21


End file.
